Matthew Bouchard
Matthew Anthony Bouchard (ur. 20 października 2020 roku w Berlinie) - brytyjski piosenkarz solowy, były wokalista zespołu Matthew & the Lights, producent filmowy i telewizyjny, aktor oraz model, urodzony 20 października 2020 roku w Berlinie w Niemczech, aktualnie mieszkający w Los Angeles w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Syn słynnej projektantki wnętrz oraz byłego gwardzisty szwajcarskiego. Brat nieżyjącej już Loreen (Juliet) oraz Anji. Zdobył niesamowitą sławę dzięki debiutanckiemu albumowi "ROCK God", który praktycznie w całej Europie zyskał miano płyty diamentowej. W szkole był prymusem, w liceum należał do wielu kół zainteresowań; jego marzeniem było dostanie się na Uniwersytet Oksfordzki. Znany ze swoich licznych zawodów miłosnych. Stoi za sukcesem medialnym amerykańskiej skandalistki Sarah Verille. Wczesne życie i początki kariery Matthew urodził się 20 października 2020 roku w jednej z berlińskich taksówek (o czym dowiedział się mając dwadzieścia lat). Posiada jednak obywatelstwa brytyjskie oraz amerykańskie. Wczesne dzieciństwo spędził w Watykanie, gdzie pracował jego ojciec, Peter. W wieku ośmiu lat przeniósł się do matki, do Londynu. Dwa lata później jego rodzice wzięli ponowny ślub i osiedlili się w małej wsi w okolicach Birmingham. Po kilku miesiącach powrócili jednak do Londynu, z powodu debiutu jego starszej siostry. Od tamtego czasu latał między Londynem a Los Angeles, gdzie uczęszczał do prestiżowej szkoły muzycznej. Mając szesnaście lat, założył zespół Matthew & the Lights, który wydał pierwszy album dwa lata później. Od tamtego czasu mieszka w Los Angeles w 230-metrowym penthousie w centrum miasta. Kariera '2039: Mocne wejście na rynek muzyczny' Pomimo nieudanej kariery jego siostry, która wielokrotnie próbowała mistyfikować swoją śmierć, po dwóch latach przygotowań zespół Matthew & the Lights, którego liderem był wówczas osiemnastoletni Matthew, wydał debiutancki album "ROCK God", który w ciągu pięciu tygodni od czasu premiery pokrył się platyną w Stanach Zdjednoczonych, Wielkiej Brytanii, Kanadzie, Austalii oraz Japonii. Idąc za ciosem, w tym samym roku wydali drugi studyjny krążek, zatytułowany "First Diva", który w całości został zadedykowany ówczesnej partnerce wokalisty zespołu, Nancy Verille. Album odniósł jeszcze większy sukces, więc wytwórnia zespołu, Dihente Talents, postanowiła zorganizować piętnaście koncertów po USA, w celu promocji obu albumów. Wszystkie zyski z trasy zostały przekazane na konto Fundacji Dla Młodych Artystów Z Zespołem Downa, z siedzibą w San Francisco. '2040: Zyskanie międzynarodowej sławy' Na początku roku został wydany trzeci album zespołu, zatytuowany "Love vs. Love", który przyniósł Bouchardowi ogromne zyski i uczynił z niego jednego z najbogatszych dziewiętnastolatków Wielkiej Brytanii. Aż trzy single promujące album zostały notowane w pierwszej dziesiątce prestiżowej listy przebojów, Radio Hot 100 Hits. Kontunuacją promocji albumu została druga jego część, zatytuowana "Under My Skin". Sprzedała się ona w nakładzie prawie 20 mln egzemplarzy. Pod koniec roku rozpoczęła się druga trasa koncertowa zespołu, "Love vs. My Skin World Tour 2040/2041", na którą złożyło się ponad pięćdziesiąt koncertów na całym świecie. Na uwagę zasługuje tutaj również singiel z Christiną Aguilerą, którego sprzedaż została wstrzymana w wielu krajach ze względu na kontrowersyjną okładkę, którą po kilku tygodniach oficjalnie zmieniono. '2041: Najlepszy album roku w Wielkiej Brytanii' Po zakończeniu trasy koncertowej "Love vs. My Skin World Tour 2040/2041" przyszedł czas na promocję piątego już albumu zespołu. Pracował nad nim sztab tekściarzy oraz muzyków. Zespół podpisał również czteroletni kontakt z SoonioStudios, którzy wydali album "Mystic M", jako strategiczny album roku 2041. Promowało go wiele singli, z czego jeden z nich zyskał wysokie, drugie miejsce na Radio Hot 100 Hits. Album oczywiście promowała kolejna trasa koncertowa, która tym razem liczyła ponad sto koncertów i zawitała do każdej europejskiej stolicy. Pod koniec roku odbyło się przedstawienie nominacji British Awards, których zespół zyskał aż osiem. Udało im się uzyskać aż cztery statuetki, w tym za najlepszy album roku, jak również za najciekawszą trasę koncertową, oprawę graficzną czy Nagrodę Publiczności. '2042: "NO TITLE"' W styczniu 2041 roku na półki sklepowe trafia szósty album zespołu, zatytuowany "NO TITLE". Znalazło się na nim piętnaście piosenek, w tym z Bellatrix, Avery Fox, Sick Chick, Xeth oraz Claire Reveiller. Po raz pierwszy postawili oni na muzykę alternatywną, a promocję albumu ograniczyli jedynie do podpisywania płyt oraz wydania ośmiu singli. Po raz pierwszy także nie wyruszyli w trasę koncertową. '2042-2044: Trzy albumy drogą pochyłą w dół' Lata te przyniosły nalepsze pod względem jakości albumu zespołu, "Billboard", "Rehab † Mode" oraz "We Are One". Pomimo ogromnych starań, muzyka serwowana przez zespół liczyła się z coraz mniejszym zainteresowaniem, aż zaczęto szukać chamskich zachowań, które pozwoliłyby na przywrócenie zespołowi dawnej świetnosci. Próby te przyniosły jednak odrwotny skutek do zamierzonego i pod koniec 2045 roku zespół Matthew & the Lights zakończył swoją działalność. Po kilku miesiącach na jaw wyszła bardzo szokująca informacja, opisująca ogromny tragizm Boucharda z powodu molestowania go przez ówczesnego szefa wytwórni, który po kilku miesącach został skazany na siedem lat więzienia w zawieszeniu na czternaście; odwołano go również ze swojego stanowiska. Fakt, iż członkowie zespołu wiedzieli o tym procederze, nikogo o tym nie informując, stał się ogromną przeszkodą w tworzeniu dalszej muzyki i dawni przyjaciele stali się dla siebie wrogami. '2044-2045: Kariera solowa' Na początku roku znienacka pojawił się pierwszy solowy album piosenkarza, zatytuowany "Express Yourself", na którym gościnnie wystąpiła Taylor Momsen. Album został wydany spod skrzydeł nowej wytwórni, Pannoga Records Ltd, i pomimo dużych środków wsadzonych w kampanię promocyjną albumu, stał się on największą klapą w karierze Matthewa. Potem było tylko gorzej - najpierw premiera "Break The Walls", na której pojawiło się raptem dziesięć osób oraz "Medley", o którego premierze nikt nie miał pojęcia. Po tej sytuacji słuch o Brytyjczyku zaginął. '2047: Zapowiedź kolejnego albumu' Wydawać by się mogło, że po tak beznadziejnej sytuacji, Matthew już nigdy nie wróci z nowym materiałem. Po ciepło przyjętym najnowszym singlu jego siostry, Anji Bouchard, oraz po wielu naciskach z jej strony, oraz jego byłej podopiecznej Sarah Verille (przez ostatnie lata był jej managerem i to on wymyślił dla niej fatalny wizerunek bezczelnej skandalistki; jest ona młodszą siostrą jego pierwszej narzeczonej, Nancy) postanowił ponownie wejść do studio. Aktualnie trwają intensywne prace nad albumem, który powstanie dzięki ponownej współpracy z SoonioStudios. Wiemy jednak, że artyście bardzo zależy na sukcesie albumu i jest w stanie wydać wiele na owocującą promocję albumu. Życie prywatne Pierwszą dorosłą miłością artysty została młoda aktorka, Nancy Verille (znana wówczas pod pseudonimem artystycznym Dhalie), z którą planował ślub. Przyczyną ich rozstania okazały się narkotyki, pod których wpływ wpadła Amerykanka. Wielokrotnie próbowali do siebie wrócić, jednak ostatecznie starsza siostra Verille wyszła za mąż za JC, z którym doczekała się pierworodnej córki. Plotkuje się, że Matthew cały czas potajemnie ją kocha. Kolejne związki można nazwać jedynie przelotnymi romansami. Było ich wiele. Do grona jego zdobyczy można zaliczyć wiele nieznanych szarych myszek, które najprawdopodobiej chciały się wybić na popularnym partnerze - były to m. in. Katrin Heller czy Camille Grammer. Następnie związał się z przyjaciółką Verille, Kendall Wilde, która cierpiała na wieloletnią depresję. Doczekali się córki, Claire. Ostatnim poważnym związkiem Boucharda było małżeństwo z o wiele starszą od siebie Heidi Pratt, która urodziła mu Thomasa. Historia lubi się jednak powtarzać i po dwóch latach Matthew został zdradzony. Próbowali oni uratować swoje małżeństwo, jednak po kilku miesiącach postanowili wziąć rozwód. Od tamtego czasu na jego koncie pojawiły się krótkie związki, m. in. z Kasandrą Beach czy Adrienne Hoffman. Ciekawostki *Panicznie boi się kalunów *Ma na koncie ponad osiem miliardów dolarów *Zna biegle sześć języków *Boi się ataku zombie/kosmitów i w każdej ze swoich siedmiu posiadłości ma czterdziestometrowy bunkier Kategoria:Brytyjscy piosenkarze